Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{3} & {-2}-{-1} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$